1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, a program, and a storage medium which are capable of handling a two-dimensional code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus that encodes specific information into a two-dimensional code typified by a QR code (registered trademark), to print the two-dimensional code onto a sheet. In such an image forming apparatus, it is possible to read a manuscript on which a two-dimensional code is printed, with a scanner of the image forming apparatus, and to decode the two-dimensional code to extract the information thereof.
Moreover, it is possible to change the information obtained by the extraction into a two-dimensional code again, and to print the two-dimensional code on a sheet again. With respect to a printing position at the time of printing it again, it has been known that the two-dimensional code is printed at a same position (coordinates and angle) as the two-dimensional code in the manuscript in a conventional art.
For example, in a case in which an image in the manuscript read with a scanner is an image as shown in FIG. 5, and a two-dimensional code 501 in the image is rotated, when the image is reproduced with use of the conventional art, an image as shown in FIG. 5 is obtained on the copy as well. In this case, the two-dimensional code 501 is rotated as is as shown in FIG. 5 on the copy as well.
For example, in the technique in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-203667, when a two-dimensional code in a manuscript is detected, a rotation angle of the two-dimensional code is stored in a storage device. Then, when the two-dimensional code is printed again, the two-dimensional code is rotated by the rotation angle stored in the storage device at the time of detecting the two-dimensional code, and can be printed on the same coordinates as the two-dimensional code in the manuscript. If a two-dimensional code is rotated to be printed again, there is an advantageous effect that a sheet on which the two-dimensional code is printed looks better in appearance because the two-dimensional code to be printed again can be overlapped on a two-dimensional code in a manuscript.
However, if a two-dimensional code to be printed again is rotated, rotation processing of a two-dimensional code requires time, and time to print the two-dimensional code is increased.